


春が来て、春が去った

by quarkocean



Category: Anego (TV 2005), Johnny's Entertainment, Manhattan Love Story (Japan TV), それは突然嵐のように… | Sore wa Totsuzen Arashi no You ni | It Was Sudden Like a Storm (TV), １リットルの涙 | 1 Litre no Namida | A Diary with Tears (TV)
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 黑泽明彦x深泽拓马BGM：明日、春が来たら97-07 by 松たか子
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa





	春が来て、春が去った

醒来的时候，发现拓马早已起床了。黑泽半困倦的睁开眼睛，不禁感觉到一丝奇怪，不知何处通来的风让人感到稍许凉意，末冬这样转瞬即逝，白雪在街头消融一片。

淡色的窗帘仿佛微微拂起，黑泽迷糊的支持着身子，终于看清拓马一个人只身站在硕大的落地窗边。他揉了揉眼睛，毫不犹豫地走了过去。

[拓马。]

[明彦。]  
[春天……又来了呢。]

[啊，是啊。]  
[站在这里会着凉的。]

[我知道。]  
[我不是小孩子了。]

执着彼此的手拉上了窗门，手心的温度突然让人觉得安心与温暖。似乎是有意扣着手指不愿放开，脉脉的交换视线。

[要不要加件衣服呢。]黑泽贴心的取来一件黑色的长外套，显然是属于他的，套在拓马精瘦的骨架上愈加宽大。

[好暖和。]

[是么。]  
[不再去睡一会么，天还没亮呢。]

[就是睡不着才起来的。]一脸无辜的表情，黑泽大概知道接下去他该做什么了。

[那、我陪着你吧。]

[就在这儿。]

[嗯。都听你的。]

两人便靠着落地窗坐下，黑泽有意让拓马靠在自己的肩膀上，不变的是他们不曾放开的双手。

[接吻吧。]

[嗯。不要结束……]拓马缓缓的抬起埋在黑泽怀中的头，开始用尽全力的接吻。

温柔而漫长的吻仿佛贯穿了无数个世纪，不再有阻隔，好像在无数轮回开始前他们就相爱了。天微微亮，太阳的照耀是何时教人不敢睁开双眼，无人知晓。而与此同时，世界上的某一点已绽放出一道足以抵挡所有阳光的光芒了。

Love since  
1999

深泽拓马 17岁，黑泽明彦 24岁。

在某个时间节点之前，他们依然是陌生人。或许曾萍水相逢，曾擦肩而过，但他们是无法牵住彼此的手。而命运的曲折而未知，又会让两人在未来抑或是一辈子都甘愿为对方倾其所有乃至一生。

1999年，被传言成世界即将毁灭的一年，三月春光格外明媚。

拓马在舞蹈教室教完课后照例去离这儿一站路远的咖啡馆打工。因为是刚刚找到的临时工，对咖啡也不怎么了解，担心自己的笨手笨脚会给店长添麻烦，拓马决定提早去习惯那儿的工作环境。

‘曼哈顿’的店长是个奇怪的人，拓马一再被要求叫店长为‘老板’，那还算是小事，喜欢给客人用英语字母编号就足以令人奇怪了。其实拓马是店里唯一的服务生，一半的客人是因为他才来的。

想着乱七八糟的事情，不知不觉走到了咖啡店前。

曼哈顿——好俗气的名字，拓马如是想。

简单的换上制服，洗干净手。意味着工作开始。零散的客人坐在圆桌边。不常作声的店长在吧台里抹咖啡杯，拓马想他还是快点磨好咖啡豆。

……三号桌的丽子小姐是常客了，只爱喝清咖，偶尔心情好时会点上一小块芝士蛋糕，但拓马知道她自从失恋后给自己下了戒令，用不准吃甜食来惩罚，时刻警示自己。

[您要的咖啡。]

端上杯子后，利索的收起银盘。拓马没来得及回过神，只听见店门上系着的铃铛杂乱的响起。

黑泽明彦在三个半小时前丢了工作，和anego也半年未联系上了。烦心的事搅成一堆毫无节制的意思向他源源涌来。

[糟糕极了。]

耸拉着脑袋，拎着公文包，在街上漫无目的地走了好久，他实在累了，拖着疲惫的身子走进一家小咖啡馆。推开店门，迎面而来的竟是一位清秀的少年，满脸惊措的抱着手中的银盘。他们的视线慢慢相交，直到触及在同一点上。

(因为我被吓倒了呀……)

[我想要一杯咖啡。]

[好，好……稍等。]

(我这是怎么了，眼前的这个男人，为什么……)

手忙脚乱的拿出杯子，拓马感到异常心烦意乱，他不断在心里问道为什么为什么。

(心脏从来没有这样怦怦狂跳。)

[拓马热水满出来了。]

[是！]拓马这才停止往杯中加水，看来这杯咖啡是白冲了。

[我来吧。]店长终于开口了，快手拿过另一只刚抹好的杯子。

[抱歉。]

黑泽觉得自己脸红了，在看到那个少年之后。抱着公文包坐在桌边等待非常不安，直到拓马端上咖啡。

[请用。]

[谢谢。]

这次他们的眼神没有交汇，黑泽啜了口咖啡，回头悄悄观察回到吧台后的少年。偏细长的身材，看上去就很瘦，好像没有摄取足够的营养。偏偏又染了栗褐色的浅发，使脸形更加消瘦。少年似乎专注于手上的工作，不曾抬头注意到黑泽。

(真是的……总是盯着人家看……)

(没有看到我么，不觉有些失落呢。)

接下去的时间里，他们没再说话。黑泽小坐一会儿后，便离开了。望着那个男子的背影。拓马不自觉出了神。

傍晚时分，‘曼哈顿’渐渐热闹起来，拓马没再留意这份心情。

(但总之，无法忘记那个人……)

拖着疲乏的身子，回到公寓。泡澡是消除疲劳的最好办法了，可是全身埋在水中时，拓马又想起了黑泽。那个一脸忧郁，眼睛里好似迷了层浓雾怎么都化不开，穿着一本正经的西装却跌跌撞撞拎着公文包闯进咖啡馆的男子。

甚至闯进了他的生活。

(啊，好烦。快忘掉他。)

拓马深深呼了一口气，猛地把头再次埋进水里。

水面上的泡泡很快就消失了。

舞蹈教师新来了一位学生，叫麻生遥斗。因为和拓马差不多年纪，总负责把他交给拓马。

相互介绍时，遥斗冷不丁的说自己是舞痴，[要给你添麻烦了。]

[哪有的事，先教你基本舞步吧。]  
[把手给我。]

[诶？……好。]

真奇怪男生之间的握手，完全感觉不到害羞。

[可以叫你拓马吗？]

[嗯。]

[拓马还在念书吗？]

[当然。注意节奏，先前你踩错了几步。]

[啊…是。]

接下去麻生没有说话，似乎全身心投入进了华尔兹。

可拓马却心不在焉，是想起了黑泽。时间在胡思乱想里过得飞快，一会就要去‘曼哈顿’打工了，他不知道能不能再遇见他。

[好，就到此为止吧。]

[谢谢，告辞了。]

回过神时已经换上制服了，毫无兴致的抹着咖啡杯，期待一个完全不相识的人会来。每一次铃铛响起，他禁不住睁大双眼，一如两人初遇的那一刻。

但是、他并没有来。

第二天，他依旧没有光顾；第三天，拓马等在店门口合着冷风睡着；第四天，他发了呆冲错了咖啡。

而黑泽一个月没有来了。

拓马想他是不是要放弃，如果随着时间推移就能够忘记一个人。偏偏正当他想这么做的时候，居然在租借DVD的小店铺看到了黑泽。

(是他！)

不记得是如何鼓起勇气，准备好合适的措辞，又花了多少力气挪着步子走到他的面前。

1999年4月，春，午后六点十分过十二秒。

深泽拓马死死拉着黑泽明彦的衣袖不肯放。

[你还是学生吧，现在的学校都那么早放学吗？]  
[你想要干什么，不回答的话我可要报警。]  
拓马拽着黑泽的衣服低着头默不作声，他只知道要牢牢抓住他。

[真是的。]  
黑泽无奈，只好任由少年。他突然记起在咖啡馆偶遇的男孩，也好似这么年纪，但似乎要比眼前的少年更加消瘦。

[找个地方坐坐吧。]黑泽习惯了少年的沉默，由着自己的性子说道。

[ne，为什么不说话？]  
(5……)  
男子微微晃动面前的咖啡杯，是他喜欢的逆时针形。  
(4……)  
[是迷路了吗？其实我对这一带也不熟啊，但是我会尽量带你回去的。]  
(3……)  
[呐，至少告诉我你的名字吧，不然我要怎么称呼你？叫你‘喂’的话，实在……]黑泽有些泄气，对于现在的小孩他完全没有办法。  
(2……)  
[拜托了……]  
(1……)  
男子眼睛里懵懵懂懂，是他一直向往的。为了不再重复失去他的悲剧，拓马准备好去做些什么。  
(0！)  
[我喜欢你。]

1999年4月，春，午后六点三十七分过三秒。无数人群走过他们，唯独只有两人能够四目相对。

[喂，拜托……]

[我叫深泽拓马，十七岁。]

[啥？]

[我想我还是做一下自我介绍会比较好。]

[那个是不必要的吧。]明彦歪着头看着眼前的男孩，说不出话来。不明白一无所有的他是否能带给别人幸福。

[你呢？至少让我知道你的名字吧。]拓马紧接着问到，让明彦感到措手不及。

[黑泽……明彦。]

[呐，]拓马似乎越来越有精神了，那双明亮的眼睛专注的看向黑泽的瞳孔中，[我说我们的名字里都有一个‘泽’字，原来我以为你不不会爱上我的，现在我想你能爱上我。]

[啊？！]黑泽呆了半响，把拓马的话想了好几遍才明白他要表达的意思，喜欢这事情能与名字有关？

[我说……ANO……]

[今后就拜托了！]拓马站起身来认真地行了一礼，明彦突然想起小时候看着姐姐出嫁的情景，同样是在一家咖啡店，姐夫向姐姐求婚后，姐姐起身郑重的拜托。  
(难不成这小鬼要当真……)

黑泽不太敢继续想下去，只是觉得事情过于突然，对面那个人说不定是头脑发热而已。自己少年的时候也曾经跌跌撞撞的跑到喜欢的人面前兴冲冲的表达自己的爱慕，结果呢——被惨痛的拒绝。整整伤心了一学期才好不容易恢复过来，他可不想少年在回忆里留下不愉快，所以他什么都没说。

[可以叫你明彦么。]

[啊？……没关系，反正我只比你大几岁，用不着敬语的。]过了双十之后偶尔还是会被认作侯考生(就是大学没考上要再复读一年，十代人较多)，黑泽以为他和拓马差不了几岁。

[太好了。]拓马满心欢喜，几乎无法自抑。

两人一直聊到很晚，店快打烊时才意识到时间很晚了。其实都是拓马在那里说，黑泽偶尔插上几句，竟发现自己很难多说什么。但是看着拓马兴奋而欣喜的表情，内心也觉得非常的满足。

[乘电车回去？]

黑泽下意识抬手看时间，是意料之外的时刻，[现在去赶应该还来得及。]说着，黑泽提起包跑了起来，于是拓马也跟着跑起来，甚至暂时忘却了伤病随时有可能复发。他担心下一刻就赶不上黑泽，好不容易加快  
速度，拉住了黑泽的衣服。  
(别丢下我。)

这时黑泽也管不上拓马如何死缠烂打了，只剩下十分钟，回家可是开不了玩笑的事。刚刚找到的工作的黑泽最近在事务所加班时长超过一般社员不用说，作为一个新人，前辈要求的事也不敢马虎，常常是一回到家就倒头大睡，能和一个高中生耗到那么晚，想想真是不可思议呢。  
大步转过街角时，两人一齐听到了不远处车站传来的轨道声，不禁都停下了脚步。

[是赶不上了吗？]

[嗯。]

[糟糕啊。]黑泽拖着公事包，坐在一边树阴下的长椅。

[对不起。]拓马抢坐在他的身边，同样低着头。

[那…一起走回去吧。既然追不到末班车，你有义务陪我一起走回去。]

[哦？那……]黑泽的情绪产生了微妙的变化，这点拓马没有放过，在他就快放弃的时候，似乎又看到了光。他不自觉地牵起黑泽的手，就代表答应了。

[放手啦，街上还有别人呢。]

偏偏就是不放，在这样一个关键时刻，四目相对。于是黑泽也不忍心挣开拓马的手，从面前这个少年的眼中他看到了不曾遇见的温柔。  
小说中总是写道长夜漫漫，又是多久的漫长。两人静静地走着，拓马也不似先前不停的说话，连累了黑泽让他觉得小小愧疚。

[呐，我说，拓…马。]

[嗯？]

[如果我和你在一起……]

[我可以教你华尔兹噢，新来的那个小子笨死了，明彦好像看上去很聪明的样子，我只要教你基本步，我们就能一起跳舞了。]

[怎会？我对音乐什么全都一窍不通……]

[握紧我的手噢。]说着拓马走到明彦面前，挽起他的手。

深夜下只有两个人的舞会，明彦的步子时稳时乱，却看着拓马的眼睛立刻就知道出错了。又要用什么样的词语来形容这场无声的华尔兹。

[像两个笨蛋……]

黑泽翻身从沙发摔下来时才意识到新一天的来临，揉着睡眼看看周遭，拓马竟睡在地上。明彦有点担心他着凉，找来一条毯子帮他盖上，觉得他的睡颜和一般人不同，嘴巴总是长得很大，像是呼吸不足似的，倒有几分可爱。可一想起昨天拓马唐突的表白，黑泽又会头疼起来。

[啊，早会要迟到了。不管怎么说，留张字条吧。]黑泽快手穿上西装，撕了便签草草写了几句，大致是希望拓马醒来后自己弄点吃的，要回去的话别忘了锁门。

[这家伙会再来么。]明彦半开玩笑的低声说道，最近的高中生都在想什么呢，心里明白这不过是萍水相逢。他没多想，拿里公事包轻轻合上了门。

(深夜加班结束后……)  
黑泽几乎是不敢相信自己的眼睛了，拓马压根就没回去。餐桌上摆着简单的几个小菜，瞥了一眼就知道根本没炒熟，象征性的在高脚杯里倒了红酒。让明彦终于记起找了很久的红酒究竟放在哪里。再看看趴在桌边睡着的拓马，一定是等得很辛苦，又是那么想看到明彦。

[喂，拓马，醒醒，拓马。]

[恩……明彦啊。]黑泽拉过一张椅子坐在拓马身边。

[你刚刚回来，很饿吧。]

[我不是说这个，你一天都呆在这里吗？]

[是啊。]

[不去学校吗？]

[明彦你不用担心啊，有朋友顶着呢，还有打工我也请了假。]

[自作主张的家伙，你以为我会让你住在这儿么。]

[那明彦你试着喜欢我啊，只要成为恋人的话……]

[闭嘴。我没有那种倾向。]

拓马嘟起嘴，果然成人和少年的思维方式不同呢。他没有回答，起身靠近黑泽，直到两人的距离足以令人感到窒息。

[你……]

[我已经喜欢上你了啊，所以你也试着喜欢我看看，喜欢和性别没有关系吧。]拓马压低着嗓音说到，闭上眼睛吻住明彦。

[恩……]

数秒后黑泽一把推开拓马，少年重重摔倒。他并不否定拓马的心意，他只是很讨厌擅作主张的人，让他觉得毫无防备而束手无措。然而，这个吻却间接的改变了两人的关系。

[对不起。]黑泽扶起拓马，[那…我还是吃你做的晚餐好了，呐，这个快烧焦的是什么？]

[卷心菜。]

[卷心菜是这样的啊///]为了道歉，黑泽故意夹了许多一起塞进嘴里，结果可想而知

[这次要换我说抱歉了，做饭的时候睡着了，忘记关火了。但是下次我会努力的！！！]

[其实……没想像中难以下咽呢。]虽说是象征性的吃了几口，看得出都是用心做的菜。突然想起拓马说的下次，难不成这家伙真的走进了自己的世界？  
黑泽恍然觉得眼前一片漆黑，过度劳累让他来不及考虑这么多事就昏昏睡去。

[明彦？]

[哇！]  
从没想过同性能够这么接近自己，黑泽吓得直往后退。脸唰得红了起来，拓马则是满脸无辜的样子，为黑泽掖被子的手势僵在那里。

[你不困么。深更半夜还不睡？]

[现在可不是深夜噢，七点都过了。]

[NANI？！]黑泽扣着衬衫扣子，准备去早会。

[我帮你请假了，社长同意你休息一天。]

[诶！]自从遇见拓马之后，黑泽觉得生命中竟还有这般的奇遇。

[你们社长又不是怪兽，吃不了你的。]拓马若无其事的说道，[早饭我也做了，随便……你吧。]末尾原本升调的语气临时换成了降调，带着些许稚气，让黑泽重新知道，眼前的少年不过是个孩子。

[喂，解释下这个黑的是……]

[煎鸡蛋。]

黑泽明显觉得背后直冒冷汗，现在的高中生难以想象啊///心里面不断劝说自己把它看作是拓马的心意，闭上眼睛一口气吞下，但是拓马对火候的处理相当失调，毫不夸张地说那焦味化在嘴里就和炭焦没什么区别。黑泽皱着眉嚼了嚼，很不容易的咽了下去。眼前可观的是，手边的牛奶，黑泽内心沉重的叹了叹，怎么也不会想到会把牛奶当成全部的早餐，毕竟这是现在唯一可以填饱肚子的‘食物’。

拓马好像看穿了黑泽的表情，说，[不好吃还是说出来比较好，我是第一次做早饭，没有经验。]

黑泽抬起头，拓马正非常专注的看着他。所以他想，眼前的这个少年可能是自己最讨厌的那一型，但是他似乎正不知不觉地爱上了他。

[呐，我发现从窗口望出去能看到樱花呢。]

[SAKURA？]明彦有些摸不着头脑，上京后就一直租着这套公寓，理应比刚来到这儿的拓马要熟悉周遭，居然能盛开的樱花也不曾注意到。

[真的啊，你不信？]拓马牵着黑泽的手奔到落地窗边，用力拉开深色的窗帘，满眼的粉色沾满视线，伴随着柔和的线条，纷乱而娇嫩的花瓣随风而逝，四散的落下，伸手却抓不住。于是也意识到，近在身边的春日沓然而至，悄无声息。

[真美啊……]

[ne，没有骗你吧。]

[谢谢你。]

黑泽转身看身边这个比自己要小将近七岁的大男孩，内心充满喜悦，不单单是包含喜欢这份感情所能表述的简单。开始的时候，拓马总是不断的对他说喜欢喜欢，他才会觉得心烦意乱，而现在呢，让他感到心乱的不是别人，正是他自己。

凝视的时间稍稍过长，发现不自觉地低下头去已晚了。黑泽慢慢托起拓马的下颚，轻轻地吻了上去。和拓马那时强吻的感觉不同，因为各自的心意皆已在不言中明了，彼此的双唇相互触碰的瞬间是那么柔软。激发了人心中的占有欲，忍不住想要多索取一点。

[明…彦…]  
由于感动而湿润的眼眶，连呼唤对方的声音都变得潮湿而温柔。

[嗯？]

[说你也喜欢我吧。]

[我喜欢你，拓马。]

于是、他们在这个开满樱花的春日中相爱了。

[……就是说肺壁一直在损坏啦。]

[还是不太明白。]曾读了几年医的立花向黑泽解释了好几遍肺气肿，可惜黑泽还是没有明白。

那天突然接到了舞蹈教室的天空，电话那头似乎是一位少年，喘着气说拓马昏倒住了院。打电话给黑泽是因为他的号码单独归进了分类中，遥斗知道那一定就是平日练习休息时，拓马常不知不觉就会提及满脸幸福的表情说那是对他而言最重要的人。

接到电话的黑泽，立刻跑到了医院。奔进住院部后也没减速问了拓马的病房就直奔过去，一打开门，却看到拓马若无其事的坐着看书。

[没事吧。]

[嗯，偶尔发病而已。明彦，有没有镜子之类的……]

[诶？]

[先前一直躺着，刘海一定全塌了吧。]

[你……]黑泽的大手举在头顶上，拓马以为这次会被打出大包来，意外的是黑泽只是拍拍他的头。

[真是的，总是让人担心的样子呢。最近都没有休息么。]

虽说患病并不严重，在医生的建议下，拓马乖乖的躺了一个星期。舞蹈教室那儿，刚把华尔兹学得有模有样的遥斗只能由同辈的老师代课，没有拓马的感觉总让他非常不适应，踩错了好几步。

‘曼哈顿’那里，替拓马请假不成的黑泽惟有在店里打工了两天。和初遇拓马时一样，店内的布置几乎未变。不常说话的店主在一边不断地抹咖啡杯，先前拓马好几天没来，店里一下子冷清了许多，但现在又因为黑泽，咖啡店重回了往日的热闹。

黑泽关上灯，换掉了不太合身的制服，锁上店门。传入耳中的声音杂乱而无序，隐约中却听到了蝉声。空气中的水汽开始多了起来，已走到尽头的春不得不迎来夏日。

黑泽蹑手蹑脚的走进拓马的病房，看着他安静的睡颜，格外安心。

仿佛时间已悄然静止。

Love since  
2008

深泽拓马 26岁，黑泽明彦 33岁。

他们在一起九年了。

九，其实并不代表或具有任何意义，每天都是重复的。他们所做的仅仅是亲吻，拥抱，偶尔做爱。

拓马每天还是会在舞蹈教室与‘曼哈顿’之间两点一线的往返，乐此不疲。和十七岁几乎没有什么不同，然而学生们一拨一拨的更迭着。遥斗时常会介绍一些编舞的工作，但是他并不愿意早出晚归的工作，那所有的生活中只有黑泽一人。

习惯是一大清早就醒来，亲手先做好早餐，等明彦一起吃。一开始明彦小声抱怨面包烤焦了，连煎蛋都做不好，焦的只剩下外形就没看头了，害得那段时期常被黑泽嘲笑。拓马气呼呼的嘟囔着嘴，多少是带些任性和撒娇的。

[黑泽明彦你给我适可而止！]  
(充满甜蜜的～)

现在不管做什么都像样点了，若无其事的挑着食材，有时会让黑泽大吃一惊。

[明彦，领带歪了。]

[真的？]

拓马放下马克杯，隔着长椅俯身到黑泽面前，耐心的扣着领结。两人虽然凑的很近，但显得非常自然。

[好了。]

拓马刚想坐回位置，这次却换成黑泽了。他抓紧时机一把搂住拓马的腰，顺势就在唇上小啄了一下。

[啊，嘴上还有牛奶呢。]

[没关系啊，我不介意啊。嘶——]明知是拓马的小孩子脾气，明彦故意舔了舔嘴巴。

[讨厌！]

[拓马。]

[嗯？]

他紧紧搂住他不放。

这次是更激烈的吻了，拓马觉得全身的血液都燃烧起来了，不自觉地更靠近明彦，直到整个人都躺在明彦的怀中。

[快……无法呼吸了。]

好不容易结束这个长吻，两人的脸上显出无比幸福的神色。拓马想他们是无法停止亲吻的，即使到了这个世界的终结。

[嗯，我出发了。]他温柔的揉揉他额前的碎发。

[我送你！]

跌跌撞撞的送黑泽走到门口，眼看着他走远却还是忍不住叫了一声，黑泽也不时回头挥手告别。同样的感情和第一次相遇时别无二致，拓马忽然觉得今日的阳光格外明媚，张开手也遮挡不了。

刹那间，有什么落入了掌心。拓马握紧了拳头，再慢慢打开。

一片粉色的花瓣。

占满视线的依然是那温柔的粉色，娇柔的，粉嫩的，初开的樱花瓣随风散在空气中，宛如简短的时雨。

春が来たら。

END  
2008-7-18


End file.
